


i’ve heard you scream in your sleep.

by siruru



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Family Dynamics, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru
Summary: There are things that even the Warrior of Light cannot run away from, especially when it comes creeping back to her.[Written for DRK Week]
Relationships: Fray Myste & Warrior of Light, Rielle de Caulignont & Sidurgu Orl, Rielle de Caulignont & Warrior of Light, Sidurgu Orl & Warrior of Light, myste & warrior of light
Kudos: 9





	1. sins.

_“You are the type that suffers silently, are you not?”_

Yuria does not remember who told her that, years ago, but it is something that she knows is true deep down in her very core. There has never been someone that she could trust truly enough, even inside the Scions, to bear all that haunted her and all the things she had done in the name of this heroism -- as the Warrior of Light. However, this was different -- this was the center of her very core looking back at her -- golden eyes and pink hair framing a blank expression that betrayed nothing.

“Do you think that this will last forever?” Fray, her other self, remarks, “All they do is take and take, never asking for anything is return. How long do you think you can keep living like this before you break?”

Yuria stays silent at the accusation thrown at her, knowing that they are the truth because there are days where the magic drains her too much and the weariness in her bones does not let her sleep, if she gets any due to the endless nightmares that have piled over the years. Because regardless of all the good that she had done and given to the world, there was still a dark stain that she would never get rid of us. 

“Oh,” her counterpart laughs as they figure out what the Warrior of Light must be thinking, “You think of it as some type of foolhardy repentance for your entire experience?”

Yuria stays silent, while trying to glance at everything that is not the slowly furious being in front of her. She stares at her hand, callused and scared, and thinks for a brief moment of all the pain and suffering people have gone through because of her -- before and after she became a Scion. 

There were sins that she could never pain for, even if her own consciousness was going against her in that notion. Fray does not speak after that and Yuria finds herself in the dark. 

She considers herself lucky that she doesn’t wake up screaming on this night. 


	2. living shadow.

It is much later on, when Yuria has to take the reins and moves forward as the main force of their small group, that all she has gone through with her shadow comes to the forefront of her mind. She isn’t one to move forward and fight with a sword. Yuria is used to hiding in the back and casting spells that come as easily as breathing. Being a Dark Knight, with its own magical weaving, has a familiarity that set itself deep into her bones, but there was also still a fear deep inside her from the last time she had seen Fray and the other part of herself.

> _Listen to my voice. Listen to our heart beat._
> 
> _I forgive you…_

Yuria had been taken aback from such an act of kindness from Fray towards Myste. Fray has not been kind to her, but the truest thing to say would be that Yuria had never once been kind to herself. However, that has slowly been changing as well, as Yuria grew into her own powers and realized there were things in the past, present, and future that simply needed to be accepted as is. As much as she wanted to save everyone, she also had to come to the inevitable truth that was something that could simply could not happen at times. 

> _For I speak only for myself. If you find comfort in my words, they are yours for the taking, but that is your choice. Now and ever after, as it has always been._

In a way, Yuria had chosen to do that. Fray’s words settled deep into her chest and as she worked her hardest to return the First from the utter devastation of the light that flooded it, something dark and wondrous settled into her own chest and bloomed. As she battled on the front lines, along with her fellow Scions, as a Dark Knight, Yuria gained a new confidence in herself that she had not felt since she had begun her training as a Red Mage. 

“Living Shadow!” she yelled out, as a familiar entity took its rightful place beside her. Familiar words echoing in the back of her mind, though they weren’t Fray’s exactly, but another piece of her heart at work. It worked in tandem with the shadow beside her, so that she may never forget the one thing that mattered the most at the end of the day -- at the end of the battle. 

> _In your darkest hour, in the blackest night...think of me...and I will be with you. Always. For where else could I go? Who else could I love but you?_

Whether in the darkest of nights and regardless of the shadows that came with her fears and doubts, she would love and trust in herself above all else.


	3. family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something from Sid's POV.

Sid has always been used to some type of reprimand for his outburst, his brooding and constant anger towards things. When he was younger and from what he could remember, his mother would gently chastise him. His old master would’ve scolded him before giving him some test that would make him reflect on his actions...and Fray…

Fray would just beat him until he was all black and blue. However, none of them were here now — it’s only him seething in his anger and Rielle’s silence due to everything that had happened.

He wants to do so many things, but he knows it will just end up with him and Rielle dead. Thus they stand powerless and alone within the Forgotten Knight, he is powerless to the temple knights, to the rest of Ishagard and there is nothing to throw his anger at.

The quiet reminds him of all of this and he hates it.

However, in that moment, light steps break the silence as he looks to his left to see Rielle talking with a small pink-haired miqo'te.

All the silence and anger broken with a soft question and blue eyes staring back at him.

* * *

The quiet that he hates so much so starts to unnerve Sid the more time he spends with his new comrade in arms. Like Rielle, Yuria is a quiet person, only speaking when needing to and asking things that need clarification in her observations. Above all else, Yuria is an observer --even he can see that-- and with that there are times where there is nothing but silence between the three of them. 

Sid hates it, though he is especially annoyed when the two of them just look at each other as if having some silent conversation between them. However, there isn’t much that the Au Ra can say to stop them -- he had tried. 

However, the quietness that comes with having such people around him gives Sid unnecessary time to reflect and think about things --like Fray, his old master, the blasted templars-- that he really doesn’t want to...And maybe that’s why when Yuria finally decides to have a say in the matter--

_ “Idiot _ ,” is all she says in his direction before they go looking for Rielle. 

* * *

Silence isn’t exactly what they return to once they finally find Rielle and take her mother down, but Sid doesn’t mind it as he once did. It is something new and something that fills him with something else besides the anger and despair he has been so used to feeling. 

“So, you are learning to heal?” Rielle asks not too far away from him. Yuria lets out an awkward laugh that sends a foregin feeling travel down his spine. He tries his hardest to keep his eyes on her, but for one Sid finds himself unable to as she fiddles nervously with the deck of cards in her hands. 

“A little...here and there,” the miqo'te admits, “I am still not very good at it, so if you have any pointers I would be most obliged to listen.” 

Rielle goes silent for a moment and Yuria follows suit. It causes Sid to start turning around to see what they are doing before he notices that they have taken to sitting next to him. The two of them give him small smiles before carrying on their conversation about the various aspects of healing, as Sid sighs and takes a seat as well before going back to watching the two young women. 

The silence does not bother him as much as it had once done so many years ago, not with his new family at his side.


End file.
